Bourbon Street Blues
by Jett Uchiha
Summary: A new restaurant has just opened up in the town of Peach Creek. Good food, beer, wines, spirits and bluesy tunes are what draw Kevin and his friends for a night of entertainment after a long day at work. Little does he know, a certain someone is gonna sing his way into his heart.


**Ok. I just thought I'd do this little one shot for fun.**

**I got inspired to do this while listening to my husband**

**sing a bluesy version of the song "House of The Rising Sun".**

**I hope you all like it!**

**-Jett Uchiha**

***~}i{~***

The day was winding down. It had been one of he longest work days Kevin Barr had ever experienced. He definitely needed a cold one after this. His paperwork for the day was already completed and just waiting to be turned in. He was staring at the clock tapping his fingers on his desk. The clock was showing 15 minutes to 7:00. 'Man I can't wait to get out of here.' he thought as the clock moved just a tiny bit. He groaned and plopped his head down on his desk, not even noticing his friend come into his office. Teal hair and gold eyes looked over at Kevin a smirk emerging on his face.

"You excited for tonight?" he asked. Kevin lifted his head to stare at his friend.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to that new place. Bourbon Street Bar & Grill. I heard from a few people that it was pretty cool. Especially on Blues Friday." he said.

"What makes it so special?" he asked?

"There's a performance every 30 minutes. Real talented locals singing and playing everything from the Blues to Jazz. Real cajun-y blues too. Good food, beer, wine and spirits."

"Alright. Nazz going to meet us there?"

"Rolf too." said Nat.

Kevin shrugged and looked at the clock. 7:00. "Cool. Lets go clock out. I'm so done with today." Kevin said as he walked passed Nat. Nat nodded and followed after Kevin smirking the entire way. 'This is going to be so rich.' he thought to himself. Sneaky sneaky Nat…

***~}i{~***

The Bourbon Street Bar & Grill was still a new restaurant in Peach Creek. Its owner was a big burly Cajun straight from the bayou's of New Orleans, Louisiana. After only 2 weeks, the little restaurant was booming with business especially on a Friday night.

"Eddy, have you set up the stage yet?" Edd asked as he stared at the clipboard in his hands. Eddy grumbled what sounded like a 'yeah sock-head'. Ed was giggling as he set up the tables and cleaned off the bar. Edd nodded and looked up in time to see his boss coming from his office.

"The place looks great, boys." he said in his thick Cajun accent.

"You have quite the accent there, Mr. Boyd." Edd said with a smile. The larger male laughed heartily and smiled.

"Oh I'm a Cajun chil'. Bown and bred on de bayous of Ne O'leans. So Edd, are ya ready for tonight, chil'?" he asked.

"Oh well, I-I suppose."

"Don't worry, boss. Sockhead here is more than ready to perform." said Eddy wrapping his arm around the other's neck.

1

"Well ya'll best be gettin' ready. Dey're linin' up now. Oh RayRay! Get them grill's agoin'! Gonna be packed tonight, chil'!" He walked off leaving everyone to get ready. The tables were set, the stage ready, and the waiters and waitresses ready to serve! Edd nodded and smiled. "Here we go!" He opened the doors of the restaurant and began to greet people as they came in. Eddy tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go get ready to perform. Edd nodded and left to the backstage, barely missing the group of people about to come in…

***~}i{~***

"Welcome to Burbon Street how many in your party?" Eddy asked in a bored tone. Kevin crossed his arms and huffed. "4, dork." He grabbed four menus and gestured for the group to follow. He led them to a table near the front of the stage and set their menus in front of them. "Your waitress will be here shortly. In the meantime please enjoy the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Nazz asked. Kevin was about to say something but the house lights dimmed and the stage was lit up. the band that was to play was all set up in the back. The singer was seated, straddling the chair. His white pinstripe fedora hat has pulled over his eyes. His pants were white pinstripes as well as his vest. His long sleeved button up shirt was black and rolled up to his elbows. The band began to play while the singer pulled the microphone up to his lips. "This song, is called, House of the Rising Sun."

Kevin was staring straight at the singer. he looked oh so familiar to him. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf were smiling at each other with a knowing smile. They new Edd liked Kevin. So they took this as an opportunity to get Kevin to notice him a little bit more. The singer started to sing soft and low in the first part of the song.

"_There's a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God, I know, I'm one"_

'Wow, he's got talent.' thought Kevin.

"_Hit it boys."_

He lifted his head and gripped the brim of his hat and tossed it off the stage revealing to Kevin his true identity. Eddward Vincent! He stepped on the chair placing a foot on the back rest of it and pushing forward until it fell to the floor so he could walk down the middle of the stage, a sway in his hips. Kevin was staring in disbelief while his friends giggled amongst one another. This was the part the performance where Eddward let loose singing the blues, pouring all he had into it.

"_Oh mother tell your children_

_Not to do what I have done_

_Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_In the House of the Rising Sun_

_Well, there's a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God, I know, I'm one"_

Eddward came to stand in the middle of the stage he breathed into the microphone listening to the encouraging cheers of the audience. He sang the rest of the song back in his soft voice.

_"__Well, there is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God I know I'm one"_

Kevin was the first to stand and applaud the man onstage. The rest of the place soon followed. Edd looked down and locked eyes with none other than Kevin Barr. His face began to turn red as he waved and muttered a thank you and walked off stage. Kevin sat back down with a dust of pink on his cheeks. He turned to Nat who wiggled his eyebrows at him. Nazz giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"Rolf had no idea the sock-head Ed-boy could sing like that." he commented.

"Yeah, who knew?" Kevin said turning to look at said boy who was talking to the rest of the staff smiling, "I think this could be my new favorite spot."

Nazz and Nat looked at each other and high fived as Kevin just sat and stared at Edd smiling away….


End file.
